


Mors Mortis Hymn

by Deans_Fetish



Series: Angel Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Blasphemy, Bottom Jensen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: ‘Sparkling angel, I believed, you were my savior, in my time of need. Sparkling angel, I couldn’t see, your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Fallen Angel, tell my why, what is the reason, the thorn in your eye…’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely AU, please take NONE of this seriously, it is merely for entertainment purposes only.

Jensen’s heart thundered wildly in his chest as he rushed through the hospital doors and over to the elevator, the strong disinfectant scent of the hospital doing nothing to calm his ragged nerves. 

Genevieve had called him over eight hours earlier as she’d been following the ambulance to the hospital in her car, telling him about the skiing accident and how Jared had been unconscious when she’d found him laying in the snow. 

Jensen had been in Texas visiting family with Danneel, but he hadn’t cared, he’d simply told them all he had to go and he didn’t know when he’d be back, Jared needed him. Whether the kid knew it or not, he needed him, just like Sam would need Dean. 

He’d caught the next flight out of Dallas headed for Vancouver. 

He knew this had been a bad idea, he’d just had a gut feeling about it, who the hell goes skiing in the middle of fucking December anyway? He could tell ya who, an idiot who wants to end up pretzel-ed around a fucking tree, that’s who!

 _Dammit, Jay…_

Stopping at the elevators, Jensen stabbed the button over and over again waiting for one of them to open up as he tried to remember what floor Genevieve had said they’d taken Jared to when he had spoken with her after his plane had arrived at the Vancouver airport. 

Finally one of the doors slid open and Jensen stormed inside, his eyes traveling over the floor select panel. The five seemed to jump out at him, not that he could remember if that was the correct one or not, but he quickly punched the button. 

If he had to, he’d stand in the middle of the Goddamn place and just scream for Jared, someone would either point him in the right direction or give him a couple Valium to calm him down… actually maybe if he was lucky, they’d do both. 

Stepping off the elevator, he started down one hall, head turning as he looked from side to side into each room he passed. Genevieve had mumbled out some room number or another, but he’d been distracted trying to get the damn idiot with the baggage to hurry the hell up and half missed it, of course instead of admitting that he’d only muttered a, “yeah okay,” into his cell. About as much as he remembered was that there was a five and a seven in the number, other than that, he wasn’t so sure. 

Reaching the end of the hall, he’d been about to get pissed and just start screaming at the first person who walked by demanding that they find Jared Padalecki’s room for him and take him there, only to pause as he saw a short brunette walk out of one of the rooms, she was wearing what looked like a black and red ski jacket and as his eyes swung over and upward, he saw that the little marquee next to the door that read, 577. 

Jensen’s lips parted as his eyes widened, “Gen?” he gasped, hurrying forward toward her as she turned around to look at him. 

“How is he, Gen? Is he okay? Tell me he’s okay, just a bump on that hard head of his, right?” He asked as he stopped directly in front of her, his eyes searching her face for the answers before his brow slowly furrowed in both confusion and fear; tearing his gaze away from her face, Jensen turned his head and looked inside the open door of the room. 

“I’m going to get some coffee,” Genevieve mumbled softly as she bowed her head. “You want some?” 

Jensen distractedly shook his head as he stepped away from her, slowly making his way to inside the room, his eyes and entire being focused on his best friend, co-star and secret lover laying in the hospital bed looking more drawn and pale than he had ever seen Jared. 

There was a large bandage that circled Jared’s head, the white of the cotton strips stark and startling against the splashes of chestnut hair that stuck out at irregular angles, snarled and tousled, falling back from his gaunt face to lay against the equally white pillow under his head. A long white cast enveloped Jared’s left arm from bicep to hand and around between thumb and forefinger, his right leg lay atop the blankets with a metal contraption attached to it, pins and bolts disappearing under the battered and bruised skin. He’d broken his leg and his arm, that much was apparent, but what was wrong with his head, and how serious was it? 

Stopping next to the bed, his eyes moving over Jared’s face another moment, feeling the sting of tears prick his eyes, Jensen drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes before managing to turn his head and look back over his shoulder, intent on asking Genevieve how bad it was, what had happened to Jared’s head, only to find that she had already walked away. 

_How could she walk away and leave him like that?_

Returning his attention to Jared, Jensen reached for his hand with one of his own at the same time as he reached back, feeling for the chair he had noticed sitting near the bedside and hooked the edge and pulling it over as close to the side of the bed as he possibly could before taking a seat. Jensen’s hand wrapped around Jared’s large one, immediately noticing the lack of furnace type warmth that normally radiated from his friend. It wasn’t cold, but it definitely lacked the warmth that was usually there. 

Lifting his opposite hand, Jensen wrapped it around the back of Jared’s hand, cradling Jared’s large paw within both of his, his gaze never leaving his friend’s face. 

“Hey, Jay, s’me, I’m here,” he murmured, sniffling softly as he blinked back tears. 

Everyone use to talk about Sam being the sensitive one and Dean being hard, it was always sort of ironic how opposite it was in real life, not that Jared was hard like Dean supposedly was or was said to have been, but he defiantly didn’t cry as easily as Jensen seemed to. An emotional scene or a harsh fight between the TV brothers and there he’d be, reduced to tears in his trailer with Jared patting him on the back and whispering words of comfort to him to try to get him calmed down. 

The room was silent except for the intervals of soft clicking from Jared’s IV machine for a long while as Jensen chewed his lip, simply gazing at Jared’s face, worry lines etched into his own. 

“What happened, Jay?” Jensen finally asked softly, his eyes once again wet with unshed tears. He shook his head, “I tried to tell you that going skiing was a bad idea, tried to get you to go home instead,” he sniffled as his eyes dropped to their hands and he nodded, his thumb smoothing over the side of Jared’s hand, “but you had to take Gen skiing cause she wanted to go,” he huffed softly, “I know.” 

Closing his eyes against the fresh onslaught of tears, Jensen drew in a deep breath and turned his head, opening his eyes to look into Jared’s face, “Always trying to make everyone happy, huh, Jay?” He asked softly, offering Jared’s unconscious form a soft forced smile. 

* * * * * * * 

“Oh my God, Jensen, you wouldn’t believe the headache I have from getting that flight and rushing over here,” Danneel complained as she blew into the room, Genevieve following after her, both of them carrying hospital cafeteria coffee cups. 

Jensen’s entire body tensed at the sound of his wife’s voice before he slowly lifted his head from where it had been hanging, his lips pressed to Jared’s hand and looked over at her. 

Danneel Harris Ackles looked like she had just stepped off a movie screen and not like she had just rushed over from the airport to see an injured friend in the hospital. Her hair was perfectly styled and she wore a pink and black mini dress with black stiletto heels, complete with more jewelry than Liberace and Mr. T combined, the sight of which had Jensen nearly rolling his eyes. 

“You didn’t have to come,” he offered instead. 

Danneel gasped exaggeratedly, “I did too,” she pouted. “You left me there…in _Texas_ ,” she wrinkled her nose, “alone with your family,” she shrugged her shoulders. “What else was I supposed to do? I had to leave.” 

“I don’t blame you, I hate being at Jared’s family’s place if he isn’t there,” Genevieve agreed as she pulled away from the door jam where she had been leaning casually sipping her coffee. 

Jensen’s head turned toward the sound of Genevieve’s voice, a biting retort on the tip of his tongue only to swallow it down and return his attention to his own wife. “Well, you can be here if you want to, but I’m not leaving Jared’s side,” he responded firmly. 

Danneel pouted as she looked from Jensen to Jared, “Aww, what happened to widdle, Jaybear?” 

“Broken arm, leg, and the doctor said that he fractured his skull when he fell, they think he hit head first against a tree, but they aren’t sure and they won’t know much more until he wakes up,” Genevieve supplied with a sigh, “course they said they weren’t even sure if he would wake up.” 

Jensen felt like Genevieve had just reached into his chest and ripped out his heart before proceeding to dance upon it with glee. He suddenly couldn’t breathe, no that was wrong, he was breathing too fast, big giant gulps of air, his eyes comically wide and filling with tears as he stared at her as though her eyes really had just slid to demon black the way Ruby’s use to. 

_Jared might not wake up?_

Jared might not wake up and there she stood talking about it as though she were simply giving a friggin’ weather report!? 

_The cold heartless bitch!_

A knock at the door jam drew all of their attention and Jensen nearly slumped in relief to see Misha standing there in the door way, his brow knitted with concern as his sapphire eyes met Jensen’s. At least now maybe Jensen had someone else on his side, someone who was actually going to take Jared’s health as seriously as he was, someone who would give a Goddamn. 

“Am I interrupting?” Misha asked, tearing his eyes away from Jensen to look over toward Danneel and Genevieve, who both shook their heads, taking a couple steps back from the bed as he started inside the room and over to Jared. 

“How is he, Jen?” Misha asked softly, placing a comforting hand on his friend and co-star’s shoulder as he gazed down at Jared. 

Jensen shook his head, “Not good,” he whispered brokenly, swallowing back the lump that had formed in his throat. 

* * * * * * * 

Danneel fidgeted in her chair for the umpteen millionth time and Jensen was about to snap at her and tell her to just find somewhere to go only to have her speak up first, “Jen, sweetie, I need to be at a One Tree Hill thing early tomorrow and I want to look fresh for the camera,” she smiled prettily as she rose to her feet, “you understand, right?”

Jensen nodded, his hand gripping Jared’s tighter, “Yeah,” he answered softly. 

_Not like you weren’t plotting your escape for the last two hours._

She smiled wider and walked over to him, bending at the waist to drop a kiss on his cheek, “Call me if you need me.” 

Jensen nodded, “Yeah,” he forced a smile, “I will.” 

Danneel looked over at Genevieve sitting slumped in her chair, her ski jacket now removed and her sweater sleeves pushed up her arms. 

“You wanna go with me, Gen?” Danneel asked, “Get you outta this smelly old hospital?” She glanced over at Jensen as he raised his head to look over at Genevieve. 

_Prove me wrong, stay. Prove me wrong._

“Jen can call us if there’s any change in Jared’s condition,” Danneel offered before looking over at her husband for validation, “Right, Jen?” 

Jensen gave a small brief nod, “Yeah, sure…”

Danneel looked back at Genevieve and smiled brightly, reaching out a hand for her to take, “Come on, we’ll do girl stuff, it’ll be fun.”

Genevieve slowly stood to her feet, “You sure, Jensen?” She asked hesitantly as she glanced over at him.

Jensen didn’t answer only gave a small nod, his attention fixed on Jared. 

Misha sighed softly, lifting a hand to clasp Jensen’s shoulder and give it a squeeze. 

“Okay, sure, why not.” Genevieve answered, returning Danneel’s smile and walking toward her then with her out the door, Danneel arm wrapped around her shoulder’s. 

_Why not? Because your husband is laying in a hospital bed possibly_ _**dying**_.

Jensen huffed softly, but refrained from comment, though he shook his head, jaw clenched. 

“That was…” Misha shook his head, “I don’t even know what to say to that.” 

Jensen gave a small nod, lifting Jared’s hand marginally off the bed as he dipped his head and once again pressed his lips against the knuckles, “Yeah,” he breathed against Jared’s skin, “tell me about it.” 

* * * * * * * 

_“Visiting hours are now over. Visiting times are from 8 AM to 7 PM Monday thru Friday and 8 AM to 9 PM on weekends. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter. Visiting hours are now over…”_ The voice over the speaker system announced, but Jensen only sighed softly and shook his head as he continued to gaze down at Jared’s still and seemingly lifeless form. 

“M’not leaving him, Misha,” he mumbled softly, “someone is gonna be here when he opens his eyes, dammit… _if_ he opens them,” he nodded, chin quivering, “an’ that someone’s gonna be me.” 

Misha gave a nod, his hand lifting to rub across Jensen’s back soothingly, “I understand, Jensen and it’s alright, I’ll stay here with you.”

Jensen sniffled, tears making their way out to trail slowly down his cheeks, “Don’t - don’t you need to get to Vicky?”

Misha smiled softly and shook his head, “Nope, I’m here for you.”

Jensen’s lips quirked slightly at the corners in an attempt to smile, though it quickly fell flat, “Thanks, Misha,” he muttered softly, as he pulled one hand away from Jared’s to reach up and tuck back a stray lock of bang that had fallen forward over Jared’s face, his opposite hand tightening as if in reassurance that although one hand had pulled away, he hadn’t left. 

Misha watched Jensen silently, his head tilting to the side at the deep concern lining his friends face, a soft frown pulling at his lips. He had already known Jared’s injuries, known what had happened even before he’d walked into the hospital room, and he’d had a pretty good idea that Jensen was going to need someone there with him. 

It wasn’t a secret how close Jensen and Jared were, though perhaps he was one of the rare few that knew exactly _how_ close. Sure, the fan girls guessed and some even thought that they _‘knew’_ , they even wrote their fan fictions about them as lovers and about Sam and Dean, hell they wrote them about Dean and Castiel too, or Jensen and himself, those were his favorite… a few even wrote ones about Jared and him or Sam and Castiel, those made Misha snicker the most. 

As if an angel would be caught dead with a guy who had demon blood in him. The fans imaginations were astounding sometimes, though he supposed they simply liked the pairing and weren’t really too concerned about the reasons why. 

Personally, if Misha had to pick one of the ‘J’’s as they were affectionately referred to, he would have to say that he chose Jensen over Jared. It wasn’t personal, he liked them both as people, but there was a quiet strength about Jensen that he found much more appealing than he did Jared’s childish playfulness. 

_‘…When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things…’_

Slowly pulling his hand away from Jared’s ashen face, Jensen reached down for his hand again, holding it cupped tightly between his own hands, his head dipping once again to press his lips to Jared’s knuckles. 

“I tried to tell him not to go,” Jensen mumbled, tears in his voice as he shook his head slightly, mouth still against the flesh of Jared’s hand, “but he wouldn’t listen, told me I worried too much,” he finished with a harsh laugh as tears fell from his eyes to drip down onto the stark white sheet, making light grey splotches in the fabric as the wetness seeped into the cloth.

Misha sighed softly, his hand which had stilled on Jensen’s back starting to rub again in comforting motions. He was never really very good with shows of emotion like this, it was something he’d had to really work at being able to handle, for Misha things were just as they were, grand displays of emotion did not change facts, so why display them? If something was bad, it was bad, no amount of tears or lamenting would change that, it was best to make your peace with the situation and move forward. However, he learned very quickly that others, these new people he had met especially, did not share his views on such matters. 

Jensen’s eyes slid closed, wet sandy brown lashes clinging together as he wept softly. Jensen did the only other thing he knew to do, what his beloved Grandmother had taught him, he said a silent prayer for Jared’s recovery; that he would be made well and return to them, to his family and friends, to Genevieve and secretly in his heart, most importantly to _him_. 

“He heard you,” Misha told Jensen after a long moment, his soft voice seeming to echo in the stillness of the room. 

Jensen’s lashes fluttered as he quickly ended his prayer and opened his eyes, brow drawn in confusion, “What? Who heard me, Jared?” 

Misha shook his head, the ghost of a smile curving his lips, “No, Jensen, God heard you,” he answered then shrugged, “I know because _I_ heard you.” 

Jensen slowly sat back staring in bewildered confusion at their friend, “Heard me what, Misha?” He asked, shaking his head, “I didn’t say anything, I was… praying.”

Misha gave a slow sage nod, “I know… and I heard it,” he gave a small shrug, “It was rather beautiful, as prayers go,” the corners of his lips quirked as he pulled his arm from around Jensen, sitting back in his seat, “Of course, do you really think that Heaven doesn’t know about the two of you?” A smirk graced Misha’s lips, “Come on, Jensen, your Grandmother taught you better than that,” he sighed, “for that matter Supernatural should have taught you better than that,” he pressed his lips together as his eyes roamed over Jensen, “So, that little hidden thought that you wanted God to bring him back more for you than for his family and friends, for his wife,” Misha shook his head, lifting a hand, index finger pointing upward toward the ceiling, “we know,” he added in a whisper. 

Jensen blinked as he looked at Misha incredulously, “I think playing an angel has gone to your head, man.” 

Not that it explained how Misha knew exactly what it was he had been feeling, thinking as he had prayed, that was something he couldn’t even being to fathom. A lucky guess maybe?

Misha smiled, “Playing angel, Jensen?” Misha asked him, brows raised, “Who said I was playing?”

Jensen’s eyes widened as he looked at Misha, turning bodily in his chair, back pressed up against the side of Jared’s bed, his hands pulling Jared’s limp arm up off the bed, as he clung to his hand like a lifeline. 

“Uh, Misha, I think maybe you need to go home, maybe Vicky needs to take you to see someone or something,” he shook his head at a loss. 

He’d heard of this, an actor or actress getting so caught up in a role that it affects their psyche and they totally go bonkers from it, but he would have never expected it from Misha. 

Misha chuckled and shook his head, “I’m not crazy, Jensen and playing that pathetic excuse for an angel, Castiel, has not effected me,” he leaned bodily to the side in his chair, elbow resting on the edge of Jared’s bed and he tilted is head to rest it on his propped hand, still smiling at Jensen. “Actually, I don’t really exert myself at playing that deplorable,” he paused and frowned, “What was the term? Oh right,” he smiled, “‘ass-butt’,” he finished his former thought, “the scripts they send me are still sitting sealed in their manila envelopes at my apartment,” he shook his head, “I’ve never opened them.” 

Eyes wide, Jensen stared, flabbergasted at Misha, slowly rising to his feet, Jared’s hand held between his in white knuckled grips, “I don’t -” he shook his head in bafflement, “are you here to heal Jared?” 

Misha threw his head back and laughed, the sound deep and rich, before slowly lowering his head, shaking it, a delighted smile lighting Misha’s eyes, “I knew that I liked you, Jensen from the first moment I met you,” he pressed his lips together a soft humming snicker sounding from deep in his throat as he gazed fondly at Jensen before his lips parted and he drew in a breath, “No, I am not here to heal Jared, far from it actually.” 

Up until that point Jensen had teetered between awe, befuddlement, anger and fear, now with Misha’s last comment his emotions settled on anger. What the hell did the bastard _mean_ ‘far from it’?

Jensen’s jaw clenched in a very Dean-like way, his eyes tightening into slits as he glared at the angel before him. However his bravado seemed to get suddenly sucked out of him along with his breath in the next moment as he thought of the _other_ reason angels were said to visit those in hospitals and he moved one arm, half wrapping it around Jared’s that he held up in the air clinging to his hand, as if it would keep Jared with him were his fears confirmed. 

“Are you here to take his soul to Heaven?” Jensen asked softly, the words torn from his breaking heart, jade eyes filling with a fresh round of tears. 

Misha leaned up off his hand, his arm falling to lay flat against the bed as he gazed up at the human he had come to feel affection for, “No,” he answered softly, “I have not…” he waved a dismissive hand, “Not that it matters if I were here for that, Jared is not the reason we have interest in the things on Earth right now… he is… irrelevant.” 

Jensen was outraged that this angel would say such a thing to him about Jared, knowing damn good and well how he felt about him, how they felt about each other; to stand there and talk like that, as if Jared were yesterday’s trash. 

“You know, Eric got it right, you guys really are dicks!” Jensen seethed, eyes narrowed in anger as he glared daggers at Misha. 

Misha merely shrugged a shoulder, “Even God charges us with folly and says we are not to be trusted.” 

“What do you want, Misha? We’ve determined this isn’t a social call,” Jensen snapped angrily.

Misha’s lips curled into a slow smile, “There’s that fire I’ve come to delight in the presence of.” 

“Wonderful, so is that why you’re here, to piss me the hell off?” 

Misha gave a small chuckle, “Sadly, no,” he sighed and glanced down at the chair Jensen had risen from, “please, Jensen, sit down, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Some part of Jensen took notice of the fact that Misha didn’t say the same about Jared, though he slowly eased back down in the chair, his gaze never straying from the angel. 

“There,” Misha smiled, “now, first things first, please stop calling me Misha, now that you know what I am, call me by my angelic name, Missabu,”

Jensen quirked a brow, “Missa - what?”

Missabu didn’t answer, only looked at him waiting. 

Jensen blew out a breath, “Yeah, okay, _Missabu_ ,”

“Better,” Missabu allowed, giving a nod, “Now, I was sent here due to Eric Kripke’s take on this whole Apocalypse thing, as you being a Christian know, it will happen… and God in his infinite wisdom likes to do things the same way, kind of the whole history repeats itself deal,” Missabu explained, “we found the idea of a Cain and Abel type ending very intriguing and wanted to check out the possibility of such a thing occurring,”

“Why didn’t you just ask God?” Jensen interrupted. 

“God doesn’t… he doesn’t talk to many of us anymore,”

“Imagine that,” Jensen mumbled under his breath. 

“Of course, we took out the whole Horseman thing because that was just Hollywood fanciful dreams, and we took out the brother love equation because let’s face it,” Missabu shook his head, “you humans just don’t have that kind of bond with one another anymore,” he gave a soft chuckle, “it’s almost laughable,” he sighed, “but the rest of it, the brothers going against one another, being vessels for Michael and Lucifer,” he shrugged a shoulder, “possible.” 

The angel eyed Jensen, “And then there’s you,”

Jensen’s eyes widened with trepidation, “Me?”

Missabu nodded, a nearly wicked smile curling his lips, “I’ve become rather enamored with you, Jensen,”

“Lucky me,” Jensen mumbled softly.

Missabu chuckled, “There it is again,” he nodded approvingly, “it’s one of the things I adore about you,”

Jensen swallowed hard as he tried to process all this that he was being told, “What does any of this have to do with Jared?”

Missabu shrugged a shoulder, “I had to get your attention somehow, did I?”

“You -” Jensen nearly shook with his fury, teeth clenching together.  
Missabu nodded, “It was actually a little tricky, getting him to ski down the slope I wanted, then making him fall where trees would be in the proper places within his path,” he sighed and reached to tug at the cuffs of his sleeves, “I’m rather proud of how well I accomplished that.”

Jensen jumped to his feet, Jared’s hand still held within his own, “You arrogant son of a bitch!” he seethed.

Missabu sighed as he looked up at Jensen, slowly rising out of his own chair his gaze never leaving Jensen as he moved, “I still have to solve this one little problem,” he said softly.

The two stared at one another for a long moment. 

“How to get you away from Jared and to me,” Missabu continued.

“What?”

“You heard me, Jensen, I want you… want you to come back to Heaven with me. I want you as _mine_.”

Jensen scoffed, “Sorry, not for sale,” he spat, “‘sides, I got a wife now, plan on havin’ some kids, a home,”

Missabu laughed, “With Danneel? Oh please, you’d be better off trying for children with Jared, at least _he_ wouldn’t be as worried about his figure.”

Jensen bristled, “You son of a -”

“Bitch, yes I know,” Missabu finished for him, sounding rather bored as he sighed., “Come on, Jensen, I can put Jared back together for you and all you have to do is say ‘yes’, come with me,”

“You can go to hell, just like Dean never said, yes, neither will I.” Jensen growled low. 

“Meh,” Missabu shrugged uncaringly and raised a hand, “unlike the angel’s in Kripke’s world, we don’t need your permission.” He snapped his fingers and disappeared in the flutter of angel wings. 

Jared’s body went a little more slack, an alarm ringing out from the nurses station, followed by an alert over the hospital speakers, ‘ _Code blue room 577, code blue room 577,_ ’

Jensen’s eyes widened as the wind was knocked from his lungs, his chest aching, heart crumbling, tears spinning to his eyes and cascading over to slip down his cheeks, “Noooooo!!!” He screamed, turning bodily around and leaning over the hospital bed, his arms moving to wrap around Jared, clinging to him tightly. 

“No, Jared, no, please don’t leave me, please don’t leave me,” Jensen cried softly, face tucked in against the side of Jared’s neck, lips pressing against the tender flesh between his muttered pleas, kissing him softly. 

Nurses and doctors raced into Jared’s room, one of them pushing the defibulator machine another gripping Jensen’s shoulders trying to pry him away from Jared. 

“Sir, please, we need in here. Sir, you’re going to have to step out...” 

Somehow Jensen found himself pulled away from Jared, though he continued to reach for him, tears flowing down his wrecked face, “No!! Jaaaared!!!!” He cried out as two nurses and an orderly forced him backward from the room, his gaze, his attention, his entire being focused on the body of his dead friend, co-star and lover. 

* * * * * * * 

He wasn’t out in the hall long before he heard the rustling sound, but didn’t turn, his face still pressed to the glass of Jared’s room door, watching as they worked to bring Jared back to him, tears making salty tracks down his cheeks. 

“Come with me and I can bring him back, Jensen,” Missabu offered softly from behind him, “I can bring him back and restore him to pristine new… and I would do it… for you.” 

Jensen sniffled, “Said you didn’t need my okay anyway, just do what you want to, you’re gonna anyway, right?”

“No, I don’t _need_ your permission… but I would like it… I want you to be happy, Jensen… it’s why I would bring Jared back,” he sighed, “I meant what I said, Jared is a nice person, but he means nothing to me, he is…”

“Irrelevant,” Jensen offered with a disgusted huff. 

“Expendable,” Missabu corrected, “But you,” he shook his head, “you are not, not to me.”

Jensen hung his head and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep shuddering breath, “If I go with you… you’ll bring Jared back, no tricks?”

“Yes, I promise, no tricks, you have my word.” Missabu answered. 

Jensen gave a harsh laugh, “The word of an angel… great,” he sniffled and raised his head to look back into the room, seeing that the doctors and nurses weren’t having any luck. 

“He won’t come back unless I make it happen, Jensen,” Missabu told him gently, “you hold the power to grant Jared life or death, you must chose… make your choice.” 

Jensen grit his teeth, tears slipping down his cheeks as he looked in at Jared, hating that he had to do this, had to leave him in order to save him. 

He nodded, “Yeah, okay, I’ll go…” Jensen answered. 

Missabu smiled softly and reached out, placing his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, “You won’t regret it, I promise you that, you’ll be so beautiful with me in paradise among the stars.” 

Jared’s body convulsed, is eyes slowly sliding open. 

“We got him back! We got him, people, back up and give him some room!” The doctors voice from inside Jared’s room carried out into the hall. 

Slowly nurses and doctors began to filter back out of Jared’s room, though Jensen remained standing there just on the other side of the door looking in at Jared, his love for the man weakly looking around his hospital room, shining within the depths of his jade eyes, a soft sad smile pulling at his lips. 

Jared’s head turned toward the door, his gaze meeting and locking with Jensen’s through the small window and a small frail smile spread slowly across Jared’s face, one that Jensen couldn’t help but return despite the terrible ache in his chest and the deep despair that wrapped itself around him like a cloak as the realization that he would never be able to hold Jared, taste his lips or look at Jared’s mega watt smile nor gaze into those cat-like kaleidoscope eyes ever again settled over him and took root within his soul. 

“It’s time to go,” Missabu told Jensen softly, giving Jensen shoulder a soft gentle squeeze. 

Jensen tore his eyes away from Jared’s to look over at the angel, “Can I just say goodbye?”

Missabu shook his head, “What would you tell him, Jensen? That you can no longer see him because you are going to Heaven?” He raised his brows. 

Jensen lowered his gaze sadly, the asshole had a point, what would he say? He couldn’t very well tell Jared the truth and he couldn’t go back on the deal, the jerk angel would probably just strike Jared dead on the spot. 

Slowly Jensen lifted his head, “Yeah, alright,”

Missabu stepped up to Jensen, lifting his hands to brace against Jensen’s shoulders before letting them slip back as he leaned in, arms wrapping around Jensen’s body as his head tilted, mouth slanting over the human in his arm’s, kissing him hungrily, his eyes darting open to look through the room door window at the shocked and devastated expression on Jared’s face before slowly sliding closed. 

The two of them disappeared before Jared’s eyes in the flutter of angel wings.


End file.
